Toma una desicion
by Simca90
Summary: one shot! erza se encuentra a gerald despues de algun timepo y le pide que tome una decicion, ¿que pasara en este encuenro? descubranlo


**HOLA!**

**YA ESTOY AQUI CON EL TERCER ONE-SHOT QUE HIZE PARA CONMEMORAR MI CUMPLEÑOS EL CUARTO, LO PONDRE DESPUES, PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE PARTICIPARON Y ESTE FIC ESTA DEDICADA A KANAMI-SANAME-SANGO-CHAN, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR PARICIPAR EN MI ENCUESTA Y COMO TE PROMETI ES UN JERZA**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN ESTE LINDO FIC Y A LOS QUE LES GUSTA ESTA PAREJA BUENO EN ESTE FIC COLOQUE LA CANCION DE PAPER MOON DE TOMMY HEAVENLY QUE FUE LA INSPIRACION PARA ESTE FIC ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**UNA COSA MAS! ESTE SHOT CONTIENE LEMOON ESTAN ADVERTIDOS!**

* * *

**ERZA POV:-**

Lo he estado pensando, pero aun así… todo este tiempo solo he pensado en el y un día sin esperarlo, te tuve que encontrar, cada vez era más difícil para mi, no comprendí como es que habías cambiado de esa manera, sin embargo en mi corazón simple seguí queriéndote.

**Yo caigo dentro de mi sombra **

**Oculta tu respiración**

Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Erza:- me dijo el justo en medio de la playa

Me alegro que estés bien:-le dije con una tierna mirada

Aun es peligroso vernos ¿Qué haces aquí?:- me cuestiono el con reproche

**Nos espera una noche mortal **

Tal vez, pero no quiero arrepentirme:- le dije con una mirada llena de decisión

**No temas…Si tú lo deseas **

**El mundo que deseas se podrá reflejar en tus ojos**

Erza, estro no puede ser así, yo en verdad no quiero que te arriesgues de esta manera solo por tu capricho:- me dijo el desviando la mirada

Basta, solo tratas de negar lo que no quieres aceptar! Gerald mírame!:- le dije como una orden

**Nos vemos en tus sueños ¡baby!**

**Aun que sea una pesadilla.**

No puedo Erza, tengo que redimir mis pecados por eso es que yo..:- mientras mi mano solo lograba asentarle una cachetada

**Hada azul por tu bien **

**Estrellas destruiré**

**En esa oscura luna..De papel**

Entonces como me vas a compensar a mi?, como se supone que viva sin ti:- le dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

Tú puedes vivir sin mí:- me respondió con una ronca voz

**Por que tú confías en mí **

**Cuando tu Estés perdido, aquí estaré yo**

No, no puedo y si es necesario renunciare a todo por ti:- le dije

Tu no puedes hacer eso… tu tienes que seguir tu vida sin mi:- dijo con una lamentable sonrisa y la mano en la frente:- pero… tal vez yo..

**Por siempre con tu alma **

**Levanta la cabeza y aparecerá una brillante luna **

Geral, yo te amo!:- le dije para poder por fin probar lo que tantos años desee en silencio, mi único sueño

Erza:- dijo sorprendió fundiéndonos en un beso que deseo que nunca termine

**Esa dulce mermelada roja**

**Las cartas que deje caer…Un día van a regresar**

El aroma de lujuria poco a poco impregnaba el ambiente, fundiéndose lentamente sus respiraciones para formar una…

No supe en que momento termine debajo de Gerald, pero nos separamos lentamente por la falta de aire

**El destino que haz deseado esta en este mundo**

**Solo tienes que buscarlo**

En su mirada podía ver esa chispa impregnada de deseo

Soy tuya:- le dije y con la mirada supimos que las palabras estaban demás

Poco a poco me deje llevar por Gerald que hábilmente me había despojado de mis prendas.

**No te preocupes, baby!**

**Nadie más volverá a espantarse**

Una increíble desesperación crecía en Gerald pues su delicado trato había quedado en el pasado, siendo llevado por su lujuria que me dejaba sentir con cada beso apasionado y ardientes caricias en mi cuerpo.

**Hada azul, tu me haz dado una razón para vivir**

**Nos une un lazo que es eterno**

Con ahínco besaba mis pechos como si su vida dependiera de ello y de alguna manera se las ingenio para despojarse de sus ropas, sin dejarme descansar, solo estábamos el y yo solos en playa con la luna de testigo de nuestro amor prohibido.

Mi respiración comenzó a volverse agitada, el sudor empezaba a brotar en nuestros cuerpos y los jadeos no se hicieron esperar

**Por que tu me haz llamado **

**Yo te encontrare mi amor…**

El placer era tanto, que me tuve que morder el labio para no gritar, mientras mis manos se aferran a el, sin darme opciones se apodero de mi como un animal salvaje hambriento deteniéndose para degustar cada parte de mi ser.

Enterrando su cabeza entre mis piernas, dedicándose a besar, morder y recorrer mis pliegues, mientras los espasmos me invadían sentí que iba a morir

Hasta que finalmente llego el momento que llego a mis caderas, dándome a entender que era hora de fundirnos como un solo ser.

**Sin importar donde estés **

**Ahora lo he logrado **

**No dejes que el momento se termine**

Mi asombro era tal que no estaba segura se gritaba de dolor o de placer, era tan difícil saberlo en este momento, era algo inexplicable pues nunca había experimentado algo así, el me estaba llevando al éxtasis

Fue a h cuando aprovecho para envestirme profundamente. Estaba a su merced acostada sobre la fina arena, con una fuerza bruta que me hizo sentir como se enterraba en el fondo de mis entrañas, aforrándome a el y terminando acostados juntos

**Debes confiar en los demás **

**Siempre hay tiempo para vivir**

Las palabras no fueron necesarias, busque refugio entre su pecho y nuevamente nos fundimos en beso profundo

Miramos las estrellas en un calido silencio y entonces el se levanto…

**Y tus palabras siempre…**

**Estarán en mi corazón días tras día**

Que tal si nadamos un momento?:- me dijo extendiéndome la mano

Honestamente no creo que me pueda levantar:- le dije con un sonrojo

**Hada azul, por tu bien, yo destruiré las estrellas y las descubriré para mostrártelas**

Cosa que le causo gracia pues se empezó a reír y termino diciéndome gentilmente:- vamos yo te levo

Para levantarme gentilmente

**Deja de perderte en esos sueños,**

**Quiero recordar siempre estos momentos **

No es típico de ti:- le dije al notar su sonrojo y gentileza

Yo.. yo te he estado esperando todos estos años ¿Por qué me doy cuenta hasta ahora?:- termino confesando

**Hada azul tu me haz dado una razón para vivir **

**un lazo en el que confío **

Por que eres muy terco:- le dije soltando una risita

Erza voy a decirte lo mas importante de todo, escucha con atención finalmente me di cuenta que nunca mas debo de tener miedo, tu me haz enseñado eso, Gracias, te amo Erza:- me dijo mirándome a los ojos bañados por la luz de luna

**Tu no estas solo!**

**Cuando tu…**

No, no quiero que nos separen geral:- le dije con lagrima inundando mi rostro

No lo harán, por eso debo partir y te prometo que buscare la manera para que podamos estar juntos Erza:- me dijo el para salir del mar y desaparecer en silencio de la noche

**Estés perdido**

**Aquí estaré yo por siempre con tu alma **

Te estaré esperando mi amor:- susurre al viento

Pasaron muchas cosas desde entonces, pero esa promesa se escribió en nuestra piel y anhelante estuvimos dos años separados mientras que el gremio se volvía mas ruidoso, no podía esperar por el momento en que nos volviéramos a ver.

**Yo luchare por siempre a tu lado**

**Confía en mi **

Erza felicidades:-apareció Lucy felicitándome repentinamente cuando volvía al gremio

Por que?:- le pregunte confundida

Te esperan:- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa mientas que mi corazón se aceleraba a cada paso que daba al interior del gremio

**TU NO ESTAS SOLO!**

**Cuando tu…**

Estoy de vuelta:- me dijo Gerald con una enorme sonrisa y la marca del gremio impresa en su brazo izquierdo

**Estés perdido, aquí estaré yo por siempre con tu alma **

**Yo luchare siempre a tu lado confía en mi **

La felicidad desbordante del gremio se hizo notar al puro estilo Fairy Tail, donde por fin celebramos el inicio de una época llena de paz, pero mas importante a un para mi es el comienzo de mi vida contigo

* * *

**Y QUE TAL?**

**BUENO A DECIR VERDAD NO SE COMO HARA MASHIMA-SENSEI PARA DEJAR JUNTOS A ESTA LINDA PAREJA PERO... DE MI IMAGINACION SALIO ESTO Y DE VERDAD ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO, ESPERO SUS COMENTRIOS CON FELICITACIONES, CRITICAS, TOMATAZOS O LO QUE ME QUIERAN DECIR.. ASI QUUE **

**NO LEEMOS LUEGO**

**ATT:-SIMCA90**


End file.
